


Roxy

by peacockcock



Series: Untitled College AU [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacockcock/pseuds/peacockcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris take a trip to the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy

Kris gets distracted for one second and he loses Adam.

All Kris needed to do was to go to the sporting goods store and buy a football. The whole time, which was no more than fifteen minutes, Adam has been right behind him, bitching about how much he _hates_ sports and he _hates_ football, and he has no idea how Kris could find either of them interesting. And then, when Kris is finally ready to leave, Adam is gone.

First he heads to the clothing section, but then he remembers Adam’s look of disgust when they walked by earlier. Adam mumbled something along the lines of rather being stabbed with a pitch fork than be seen in any of this clothing.

He goes to the golf section – just a few minutes ago Adam was playing on the little faulty golf course set up – but, of course, he’s not there either.

Just as Kris is about to pull out his phone to call Adam, he hears an unmistakable laugh. He follows the sound of Adam’s laughter until he turns the corner and finds him sitting in front of a bin of multicolored bouncy balls, talking to a little girl who looks around the age of three.

“Can you catch it?” Adam says, just barely bouncing the ball enough to make it reach the little girl. He watches her with a wide grin on his face as she chases after it. “Good girl! You caught it.”

She stomps her feet excitedly and practically throws herself into Adam’s lap. He lets out a groan but it’s quickly followed by giggles, both from Adam and the little girl. Adam finally notices Kris standing there, and he looks up at him, his eyes so blue and bright.

“My daughter seems to like your boyfriend,” the blonde lady to his side says to Kris. She glances over at him and smiles before turning back the scene in front of them.

It takes a moment for Kris to realize what she just said, and he starts to open his mouth to correct her, to tell her that Adam’s not his boyfriend, but then a burst of squeals and giggles makes him lose his train of thought.

“Elizabeth, honey,” the lady says, her voice laced with laughter. “We have to get going now.”

The little girl’s bright, happy face immediately melts into a pout. “No!” She shouts, falling forward to wrap her small arms around Adam’s neck.

Adam looks up at them with an ‘Oh my god, what do I do?’ face.

Her mom steps forward and gently pries her off of Adam. “Come on, sweetie. I’m sure he needs to get home, too.”

Elizabeth wipes her rosy cheeks with the back of her hand and then reaches forward to touch Adam’s face. “Bye bye.”

Adam gingerly curls his fingers around her tiny wrist and kisses the palm of her hand. “Bye, Elizabeth,” he says, voice softer than Kris has ever heard it. “It was nice meeting you.”

When they walk away, Adam lets out an exhausted sigh and looks up at Kris. “Kids are tiring,” he says and lifts his arms up, reaching his hands out towards Kris. “Help me up.”

Kris takes his hands and pulls Adam to his feet. “How did you even get stuck in that situation?”

Adam chuckles. “She was behind us in line and she liked my shirt because it sparkles, so she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bouncy balls,” Adam explains, and then his eyes drop down to the bag in Kris’s hand. “So you got your stupid football?”

Kris sticks his tongue out. “Yes, I got my stupid football.”

“Good,” Adam says, looping his arm around Kris’s shoulders. “I’m never going in that store again.”

-

Adam gasps.

“Kris!” he points. “Look!”

Adam takes Kris’s hand and pulls him into the store. Kris can smell the animals before he actually sees them. Adam drops Kris’s hand and presses his nose to the glass, his eyes wide and curious as he stares at all of the caged puppies.

“I want one,” Adam whines.

Kris comes up next to him but doesn’t plaster himself against the glass like Adam does.

“Sorry, man,” Kris tells him. “No pets allowed in the dorm.”

Adam backs up a bit and his bottom lip pokes out in a pout. It makes Kris feel so bad he just wants to take one of the puppies home for him – not that he could afford it anyway.

Kris sees a guy in a red shirt with a name tag standing next to him and he turns to tap his shoulder. “Excuse me, sir,” he says politely. “Would it be okay if we play with one of the puppies?”

“Yeah, sure,” the guy says, pulling out a key from his pocket. “Which one would you like?”

Kris glances up at Adam; his pout is replaced with bright eyes and an excited grin. Kris takes pride in knowing he put that smile there.

He places his hand on the small of Adam’s back and gently pushes him towards the window again. “Is there a particular one you wanted?”

Adam looks at every single one, some of them more than once, with his tongue poking out between his lips and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, like he’s about to make a life changing decision. It’s kind of adorable.

“That one,” he finally decides, pointing at a yellow Labrador Retriever curled up in the corner of its cage. “It looks lonely.”

The guy unlocks the door and goes over to the cage Adam pointed to. Kris watches Adam bounce on his heels as the guy pulls the puppy out of the cage.

“Kris,” Adam coos. “She’s so cute!”

Kris grins. “Yeah, she is.”

They follow him into a cramped little room and the guy puts the puppy on the floor and then closes the door behind them, leaving Kris and Adam alone with it.

Adam plops to the floor and starts tapping his lap gently. “Come here, girl.”

Kris sits down next to him, so close their knees are touching. He watches Adam’s attempts to get the puppy to come over to him, but it stays in the corner, looking scared.

He can hear the pout in Adam’s voice. “Why won’t she come to me?”

Kris reaches over to gently squeeze his shoulder. “She’s probably just not used to people.”

Adam just sits there, staring at the puppy and pouting, so Kris crawls over to her and carefully picks her up. She’s shaking a bit in his arms until he pets the top of her head with his finger tips. “See, it’s okay,” he whispers down to her. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He scoots over to Adam and sits back down next to him. “Wanna hold her?”

Adam stares at the puppy for a moment, like he’s afraid he will drop her or something, but then he holds out his arms. Kris feels his chest tighten as he watches Adam cradle the puppy, looking down at it like it’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen.

“She likes me,” Adam beams at Kris.

Kris quickly debates if it would be possible to steal the puppy and keep it in his dorm room without anyone noticing. Probably not.

The puppy eventually starts getting a little antsy and tries to climb up Adam’s chest and licks his face. Adam scrunches his nose and tries to pull back but the puppy just crawls further up his chest and licks him even more.

“Mmf,” Adam tries not to open his mouth. “It tickles.”

Kris melts at the scene going on in front of him. There is so much joy and innocence in Adam’s face. It’s kind of hard for Kris to believe that a 19 year old boy can find so much happiness in just holding a puppy. It’s like the world doesn’t exist outside of this tiny room.

He leans over and rests his chin on Adam’s shoulder, looking up at his face that is just a couple inches away. He smells a bit like puppy and something sweet. “We should name her.”

Adam looks down at him, their faces so close it makes it difficult for Kris to breathe.

“Roxy,” Adam says after thinking for a moment. “Doesn’t she look like a Roxy?”

Kris chuckles. “I dunno,” he says, “what does a Roxy look like?”

“Like her, silly,” Adam says, as if Kris is supposed to know these things. “She can be our baby.”

Kris smirks at Adam. “We have a baby now?”

“Yup,” Adam smiles happily. “Roxy Allen-Lambert.”

“Roxy Allen-Lambert,” Kris repeats, liking the way it sounds.

-

“Bye, Roxy,” Adam shouts from the entrance of the store, waving pathetically in the direction of the dog cages. That pout is back on his face and Kris really wants to make it go away. “I’ll miss you.”

Kris reaches over and wraps his fingers around Adam’s wrist, tugging him out of the store. “Come on,” he says. “You knew we couldn’t keep her.”

“But I want to!” Adam whines and actually stomps his feet like a three year old. “We’re her daddies, Kris. We can’t just leave her there.”

“Think of it like adoption,” Kris says, feeling a little stupid for even having this conversation to begin with. “We are letting another family have her because we’re poor college students who live off of ramen and macaroni and cheese.”

“I guess,” Adam says, keeping his focus down on the tiled floor as they continue walking. Now he’s just sad and Kris _hates_ when Adam is sad.

Kris looks ahead and sees a Build-a-Bear Workshop and his lips curl upward into a smile. That will make Adam happy, he knows it will.

“Come on,” Kris says, reaching back to take Adam’s hand and pulls him in the direction of the store. When they are standing in front of the doors to go in, he turns to Adam. “Since we couldn’t get you that Roxy, let’s make you one.”

Adam’s lips part like he wants to say something, but he doesn’t. Instead, he throws himself at Kris, wrapping his arms around his neck like that little girl did to Adam just a little while ago. “Kris!” he squeals in his ear. “You’re so fucking sweet.”

When they pull apart from the embrace, Adam tugs Kris in the store.

“I want it to be a puppy, not a bear,” Adam says as he looks at all of the different stuffed animals up on display. After a while, he finally stops in front of one. It has one dark brown and one light brown ear, white fur, and a dark spot on its belly.

“I want this one,” Adam announces. He reaches in the bin and pulls out the unstuffed puppy. “Do you think this one is okay?”

Kris shrugs, he really couldn’t care less. “It’s yours, not mine.”

Adam shakes his head. “It’s ours, remember?”

Kris ignores the warmth curling in his belly.

He forgot how stupid this whole process is. The last time Kris was at a Build-a-Bear, it was two years ago for Christmas; he made a fairy bear for Katy. When the lady told him he had to kiss the little fake heart that goes in the bear and make a wish, he wanted to smack her.

Adam seems to find it amusing. “You have to make a wish, too.”

Kris snorts. “Nah, that’s okay.”

Adam gets that stubborn look on his face that Kris knows there is no way around, so he takes the stupid heart from Adam.

“Kiss it.”

Kris glares at him. “I am not kissing it.”

“I did, so you have to, too.”

He’s starting to wish he hadn’t brought Adam here.

Kris rolls his eyes and places the quickest kiss on the tiny heart. He feels his cheeks burn, embarrassed even though he and Adam are the only two there besides the employees.

“Now make a wish,” Adam demands.

He lets out an aggravated sigh, but closes his eyes anyway. He’s never really been one to make wishes. For his birthdays he only wishes for a new bike or a raise in his allowance, and he’s never seen a shooting star or thrown coins in a fountain or any of that other wish making stuff people do.

 _I wish that one day Adam can get a real Roxy._

When he opens his eyes, Adam is grinning. “See, was that so hard?”

They get the puppy stuffed and bring it over to the “bath” thing, though Kris has no idea what it’s really for. He wants to be able to just buy an already made bear, but this seems to be cheering Adam up, so it’s worth it.

“She is getting this,” Adam says, reaching up to grab a black sequined jacket. “Everything my future daughters will wear will sparkle.”

“They are going to be spoiled rotten.”

Adam grins. “Just like their daddy.”

Kris would say something, but he tends to spoil Adam, too.

Adam also picks out a white tank top to go under the jacket, black pants, and shiny black boots. It’s obvious that Adam is the one who picked the wardrobe.

“Are we done yet?” Kris whines. He didn’t remember this process being so complicated. Also, the last time he did this, he didn’t spend ten minutes deciding on which shoes the thing should have.

“ _No,_ ” Adam says. “We still have to fill out her birth certificate information.”

The two of them sit down at the computers.

“Roxy Allen-Lambert,” Adam flashes Kris a huge grin. “Right?”

He can’t help but smile too. “Yup.”

They fill out the rest of it and go to the register to pay. As annoying as this whole process was, it’s nice to see Adam happy.

“You do know that everyone is going to make fun of us for the rest of our lives because of this,” Kris says, not that he really minds. They make fun of him and Adam all of the time for how close they are, anyway.

Adam is practically skipping through the mall, a happy smile still on his face. “I don’t care.”

As they make their way to the exit, Adam stops in his tracks.

“Photobooth!”

Kris sighs and lets Adam drag him into the booth. It’s a tight squeeze and Kris has to drape his leg over Adam’s lap so they’ll fit. “Do you have three bucks?”

“I think so,” Adam says and lifts his hips up a little so he can reach his wallet in his back pocket. He pulls out three bills and hands them to Kris.

After Kris puts the money in, he presses a few buttons to select how he wants the pictures to come out. It picks the traditional four pictures without any of the stupid writing like ‘Rock Stars’ or ‘Wanted!’ printed at the top.

He hits okay and then the countdown for the first picture starts. 5...4…

Kris feels Adam’s arm slip around his waist and he glances up real quick as Adam sticks his finger up his nose, so Kris does the same. They both manage to hold back their laughter long enough for the picture.

By the time they contain themselves and stop laughing, the second picture was already taken without them even noticing. …3…2… Kris quickly reaches up to grab Adam’s face, smushing his lips together just as they hear the sound of the camera shutter.

Kris lets go of Adam’s face and they grin at each other, and then Adam leans down to press his forehead against the side of Kris’s head.

5… 4…

Right when Kris tries to reach his nose with his tongue for the next picture, he feels Adam’s soft lips on his cheek. It startles him a bit and his entire body tenses. It’s not like Adam’s never kissed his cheek or forehead before, he just wasn’t expecting it.

...3…2…

He looks at the two of them on the screen in front of him. Adam’s face is soft and relaxed, like it’s the most natural thing in the world to be kissing his best friend. His eyes are closed and his lips look so pink and glossy against Kris’s cheek.

For a moment he lets his mind wander to what it might feel like to kiss Adam. He wonders what it would be like to have to get on his tippytoes and stretch his neck up for the kiss. Adam’s lip gloss would probably be slippery as their lips move together, and for some reason Kris thinks Adam’s mouth would taste like cinnamon.

…1…

When the camera snaps, Adam pulls away and Kris can still feel the sticky lip gloss lingering on his skin.


End file.
